Unexpectance
by Imyself2121
Summary: All she wanted was a little drink but no Kami-sama wasn't on her side today. SuigetsuXSakura


_"Come to me,Sakura."_ Oh that yummy delicious sake was calling out to her from her seat at the bar. She just couldn't resist the temptation and finally indulged herself.

"Sake." She all but demanded at the bartender and it was instantly infront of her and into her awaiting hand. Bottle and all. Just how she liked it. The all too familiar taste of the rice wine made it's way down her throat and into her thirsty stomach. Twisting in her bar stool she turned to look at the grinding people on the dance floor and instantly noticed how crowded the place was.

**"Oh would you look at that nice piece of ass!"** her perverted inner had to comment at a guy sitting in a booth in the back of the bar. He was sitting beside this red-headed girl that appeared to be yelling at him. Sakura noticed that he had white hair with purple tips and a nice muscular build. He wasn't like the huge over sized men he had just enough muscle to make a woman swoon.

"_I would tap that."_ Sakura indulged into her Inner's sinful thoughts and let loose a bit.

**"Now get out there and dance our pretty little ass off!"** Sakura had to roll her eyes and giggle at the little comment before finishing off her sake and standing up to join the crowd.

**Suigetsu P.O.V.**

Karin would not shut the fuck up just because I had insulted her about her constantly hanging off of the Uchiha. I would tie her up, gag her, then throw her off a cliff if I could but no Sasu-gay still deems her useful. I wonder what he see's in her. I would never know.

His thought's were interupted when he saw a someone new enter on the already crowded dance floor. She was a sexy one from where he could see in his seat in the back. Her pink hair reaching down to her shoulder blades and her deep pools of emerald that one could easily drowned(?) in. My eyes traveled farther down to the white tank-top she was wearing and under it was a orange neon bra. My pants tightened when I noticed how her breast's must of been a D-cup and the push-up in the bra really didn't help my problem.

I couldn't help but take my gaze further down past her muscled stomach in the tight shirt to her nicely toned thigh's. Damn what an ass and there went the restricting in my pants again. Her nice ass was cover with gray short shorts that hugged her so nicely it should be illegal. Oh Kami there she goes now swinging her hips like there's no tomorrow and dragging her hands up her body.

"-getsu! Are you listening to me?!" Karin screeched into my ear jolting me out of my fantasies about the pink haired minx.

"No I'm not, Hag." I replied bluntly and found amusement when her face turned red from the anger.

"Why yo-" Karin's insult was cut when I abruptly stood up and wove my way over to the pink haired beauty.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nobody there dare attempt to dance with the girl in the middle of the dance floor. Her aura radiated 'Don't-even-try' but one man took the dare. As Sakura was swaying her hips to the music she felt a presence come up behind her and a warm body make contact with her back.

"You dare?" Sakura whispered as she ground harshly into him and was answered with a growl that vibrated through her back. Her hand's traveled up his thigh's and rested on his hand's that were gripping her hips.

"Those shorts should be illegal." He ground back with equal force and a moan erupted from the womans mouth.

"Arrest me then." A wide smirk made it's way onto his sexy features. She probably didn't even know what was coming for her tonight.

"I plan just to do that." He spun her around and smashed his lips against her pink plump ones. Her arms wound their way around his neck while they continued grinding on the dance floor and soon it turned into a full blown out make-out session with tongues battling for dominance. As Suigetsu won he pulled away and immedietly drug her off the dance floor and out of the loud club. His hotel room for the night was only a block away and they barley made it into his room before he slammed her into the closed door and was attacking her lips again.

It wasn't long before he was kissing and nipping his way down her neck and stopped right at her pulse. He felt her intake when he suckled it and smirked against her skin. It was most likely going to leave a mark with how hard he was sucking but she could heal it later but now she would let loose and enjoy. His hands quickly made work of getting rid of her shirt and was now cupping her breasts. The moan she released was heaven to his ears and made him have a want to hear more.

Her bra was quickly gone and joined her shirt on the floor. Sakura drew in a breath when he started to fondle with his hands and lick his way down.

**Sakura**

My mind was pulling me from my sleepy unconscious state and back into the world. I groaned and slowly moved and felt my sore muscles strain but for an arm around my waist prevented my from getting up. The memories of last night were slowly coming back into my mind and it brought a satisfied smile to my face. My thoughts wondered to before they left the club. I knew he was a ninja by his attire and his built body. I usually didn't do this sort of thing but he seemed decent enough.

I slowly moved his arm from my waist and slipped out of his warm hold. It was almost breaking dawn from what I could see out of the small window. I needed to hurry up before he wakes up and decides to do anything else. He was a bit too drunk last night to notice that I was a ninja less that the ANBU tattoo on my upper arm. From what I could tell his breathing was deep and steady and his heart rate was beating to a sleeping rhythm.

I quickly masked my chakra incase any of his teamates were around. Oh she knew who he was now that she got a better look at him. He was on Sasuke's team but she didn't care about him anymore after he tried to kill her at their last meeting. She understood that he didn't care for her in the same way she did him so she learned to move on and grow up.

**Normal**

Suigetsu slowly cracked his eyes open and looked for his missing warmth that was beside him. Instead he found an empty bedside and saw a pink flash before his door was wide open and she was gone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ramen...**

Well I fixed it. I'm gonna try to make a ending chapter to this if I feel like it. I haven't really been into stories lately *Lately a.k.a almost a year* I'm sorry peoplez.


End file.
